This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a self-service system for depositing and dispensing coins comprising a device for the input of coins and a device for the output of coins.
2. Discussion
From self-service zones in banks, self-service machines for supplying coins and the removal of coins are known. Retailers are supplied with coins (supply of change) by the provision of defined coin packs (e.g. in the form of coin rolls wrapped in paper). When removing the day's takings, the mass coin deposit plays an important role, a large number of coins being deposited for example via a funnel-shaped input device. In the self-service field there exists at present separate systems for both applications, i.e. mass coin deposit machines and coin roll dispensing machines. Both systems are operated by the respective branch banks. The emptying of the mass coin deposit machines and the filling of the coin roll dispensing machines take place in two completely separate processes by bank employees or by employees of cash transport companies. For the operation of both of the two separate systems considerable running costs are incurred.